


Enough

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Inception
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met because of Miles, who was his professor and her father. Two young people find each other, fall in love, and start down a path that ends in tragedy.</p><p>(Spoilers for Inception)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

He was a student when they met. She was the professor's daughter.

The professor (who insisted that he call him Miles) invited his most promising student for dinner one night. Their eyes met across the dinner table and, unknowingly, they smiled.

Later, the plates were cleared away and the professor, his wife and the older guests retired to the sitting room.

They were the youngest of the party, and while the others made polite talk and enjoyed the contents of Miles' wine cellar, they take a bottle and slip outside.

_"Cobb," he'd introduced himself with a handshake and a brief smile on the doorstep, "I'm one of the professor's students."_

"I'm Mal," she'd said softly, "his..."

"...daughter," he said at the same time. "I know, I've seen you around."

They sit on the edge of the porch, looking up at the stars.

"You introduced yourself as Cobb. No first name... why did you do that?"

"You want to know what it is?"

She shrugs and looks at him; he takes it for a yes. "Dominic."

"You don't like your name..."

"It's never really felt like mine. And what about you, what kind of name is Mal?"

"It's short for something," she said with a smile. "See if you can guess what."

He ran through every name he could think of, every name starting with an M that came to mind. She shook her head at each name. He kept trying.

They travelled the world together, grew closer, fell in love. One night, they were lying in bed, and she said suddenly, "You never guessed my name."

"Huh?" It took a moment for him to remember what she was talking about that. "Oh.... I know your name."

"You do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Your name's Mal, and I'm Cobb. That's all we need."

She smiled broadly. "Exactly."

Time passed. They married. They had children (first Philippa, then James). Cobb worked as an extractor and came home to his family every night.

Then the Dream happened, and Mal went away, and everything changed.

She was gone now, and he still didn't know what her name was short for. He imagined it would be on her gravestone – something that he'd never seen.

It didn't matter. She was Mal and he was Cobb, and it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Er...
> 
> I only saw the movie "Inception" very, very recently, but... a) it has (is?) rather consuming me and b) I'd say it is easily one of the best films of recent years, and possibly not-so-recent years as well.
> 
> The point is, this world and these characters fascinate me too much for me to be content with the movie alone. Hence, this.


End file.
